Video programs may be accessible to viewers from a plurality of content sources. For example, a particular video program may be accessible to viewers through over-the-air television services, cable television services, satellite television services, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) services, and/or Internet video streaming services. Viewers typically desire to know when and where a video program may be accessed. However, there is currently no mechanism to provide viewers with information relating to video programs across a plurality of content sources.